Wake me up when September ends
by Spirit of Imagination
Summary: A new asset joins the BAU. Quiet, clam, observant, and a touch of nerdy-ness. And sweet. Literally, she would make sweets for anyone. Please check the newest update for info regarding the progress of this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fandom nerds! This is Spirit of Imagination here. If you have read any of my previous stories, do not worry, I am NOT abandoning them, I just needed a change of scenery. I have also been DYING to upload this story.**

 **I recently started watching Criminal Minds, and I am in LOVE! It's my new favorite show. I have watched every season on netflix with my sister. We both love it so much!**

 **As far as this story goes, it's an OC story (please don't hate me)**

 **Valentine Blossom Virgo**

 **26 years old**

 **Just some basic information about her. To be honest I want to pair her with someone, but I'll take it slowly instead of jumping right into the sparks flying.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, because that always makes me smile.**

 **I apologize for any spelling errors I may have made, as I wrote this at 5 in the morning while listening to Green Day.**

 **Read, review, favorite, follow, and whatever!**

* * *

 _The reason why birds fly and we can't is simply that they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings_

 _\- James M. Barrie_

"Um, excuse me?"

Morgan looked up from one of his files, seeing a petite young girl with wavy long brunette hair. She had a worn messenger bag slung over right shoulder, both her pale hands gripping to the shoulder strap. Her nails had a perfect French manicure, meaning money, yet her black converse sneakers had been worn out. Perhaps a favorite? She adorned light gray skinny jeans, a black unbuttoned V-neck cardigan, underneath was a blue shirt with some sort of writing.

She was smiling, but at the same time seemed nervous. Her left hand ring finger was tapping in intervals of twos. Maybe she felt out of place? Well it isn't every day you see a teenage girl in the bullpen of the FBI.

"What can I help you with?" He replied.

"Can you tell me where I could possibly find someone by the name of Aron Hotchner?" He voice was gentle and high pitched, but not annoyingly.

"Go up those stairs. His office is right up there." She nodded.

"Thank you so much." She said, as she left.

"Who was that?" Morgan turned around to see JJ. He shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

They both watched as the young unknown girl made her way up the stairs to Hotch's office.

* * *

"Alright my lovelies. We have three murders in Pemaquid Point, Maine. Three girls have been found, killed in different ways. Our first victim, Mary Houges,14 years old, was found in the woods just off of a highway. She had been poisoned, and was found to have no signs of violence or sexual assault." Garcia started pulling up pictures of a young girl with short black hair.

"Our second victim, Leah Smith, 17 years old. She was found in the elementary school food garden. Only sign of violence were cuts on her feet and ankles." She pulled up more photos. This time a girl with light blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"And our final victim, Valery Soyur, 16 years old. She was found in the light house rose gardens by a group of trespassing teenage boys last night. She had multiple puncture wounds on both hands." Garcia put up more pictures. A girl with bright long blonde hair.

"How do you know it's the same UNSUB for all of these victims?" Morgan questioned.

"That's where it gets weird. The doctor's report said that saliva was found on all of their lips, that wasn't theirs. The DNA report came back as the same person for each victim."

"So he's kissing them?" Prentiss half asked.

"So it would seem."

"But no evidence of sexual assault?" Reid asked. Garcia shooke her head 'no'. "That's odd."

"Also. They were all positioned the same way; on their backs laying down with their hands crossed over their stomach."

"Remorse?" JJ asked.

"Probably." Morgan answered. The room fell into a silence.

"Does anyone know where Hotch is?" Garcia asked.

As if on cue, the said agent walked in.

"Everyone, this is doctor Valentine Virgo. She will be working with us from now on," He said, gesturing to the brunette girl from before. She was at least a foot or so shorter than him. "Garcia, can you send the case details to everyone?"

"Already done sir."

"Alright. Wheels up in 30."

* * *

"So you're a doctor?" Morgan asked, sitting next to her in the jet. She looked up from her tablet, nodded a yes.

"And here I was thinking you were 16 years old." She laughed.

"You wouldn't be the first. I'm actually 26."

"No way. Don't lie." She laughed again.

"I'm not lying. Here, I have my birth certificate with me right now " she said reaching for her bag.

"It's fine, I believe you."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name earlier." She said.

"My name's Derek Morgan. Yours is Valentina right?"

"Valentine." She corrected. "Pleasure to properly meet you Derek Morgan." Valentine said with a smile.

"Likewise."

"Who else is there for me to know?"

"Well," he started. "The blonde woman over there is Jenifer Jurou, but we all just call her JJ. The man with dark hair right there is David Rossi. That woman with the dark hair, she is Emily Prentiss. You already know Hotch. Oh, the other blonde woman, back in Quantico, that's Penelope Garcia. And who am I forgetting... Ah yes. Over there with his nose in a book. That is doctor Spencer Reid."

"Oh, question: Do I go by first name or last?"

"We normally go by last names."

"Okay. JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, Hotch, Garcia, Reid, and Morgan. Got it."

"What's your PhD?"

"Human psychology. I am also trained in gymnastics, karate and know all pressure points in the human body. I was a life guard when I was fifteen and worked at the beach for three summers. I am also fluent in English, Spanish, and some Russian. I've also been playing the violin and piano since I was four years old. Oh god, I'm rambling. I'm so sorry. I'll stop talking." Morgan laughed.

"So we now have a lady doctor. This should be interesting."

"What?" She said looking up.

"What?"

"Never mind." Valentine said. She went back to looking over the case files. "Hmm..."

"What'cha thinking?"

"I'm trying to find some sort of connection between all these girls. It's just weird. They all went to different schools, different family situations, different economic classes, they don't even look alike. Aside from Leah and Valery, but even then. Different age range. Just...odd."

* * *

The jet had landed at approximately 10:45. The team arrived at the sheriff office around 11:00.

"Reid, Morgan, and Virgo go to the morgue and overlook the bodies. Prentiss and Rossi will interview Mary Houges family. JJ and I will talk to Leah Smith and Valery Soyur's families. We will regroup in an hour."

* * *

 **And end chapter one!**

 **Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it?**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **I'll do my best to update on a weekly basis, or when ever I have free time.**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Wow, over 50 views, and the story has only been up for a 1 day. And 4 reviews! I'm used to getting like only 1 review! Coolio!**

 **So to answer a few of the reveiws:**

 **SpenceFTW: oh my gosh thank you! I (obviously) couldn't figure out how to spell her last name!**

 **Guest: Agh! I had my sister read it, and she agreed that Valentine was a bit Mary Sue. I'm working on ways to not make her too Mary sue. And don't worry, she's not going to be a female version of Reid, because I've seen those and they get boring really fast! She's not a genius, but she is smart. Also, she's not a teenager, she is 26 years old. I made sure to put that in there. I'll do my best to avoid the cliches and I'll work on my character. Thanks for the positive advice, and the review!**

 **TrekkieGirl10: thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much!**

 **Reidforthewin: haha thanks!**

 **And thank you to everyone who read this story, you're all amazing!**

 **I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

"Here's the first victim, Mary Houges." The medical examiner said.

Morgan pulled back the sheet over the body. The three hovered over the body, looking for any kind of sign or clue.

"It's strange isn't it?" Valentine said out loud, interrupting the silence.

"What is?"

"The fact that he went from no violence and poison, to what happened to the other two girls."

"Well considering the fact that he changes the way he kills, and the victimology, our UNSUB is probably new to killing." Reid responded.

"So he's disorganized?" Valentine asked.

"Possibly..." Reid mumbled looking over the dead body. He turned to the medical examiner. "What was she poisoned with?"

"The tox-screens came back. She had been poisoned with bleach, ammonia, detergent, insect repellent, rat poison, any household chemical you could find." The medical examiner said. "As for the other victims.." She said leading the three to the other tables. "Leah Smith came back as a negative, but Valery Soyur had been given an overdose of sleeping medications."

"Sleeping pills? So maybe our UNSUB is medically trained?" Valentine asked.

"Either that or he has these medications for himself." Morgan answered.

"Leah Smith's ankles and feet had been cut with glass." Valentine said quietly, looking over Leah's body. The other two walked over to Valentine. She pointed to the ankles. "On both of her Achilles tendons. They're placed differently. It seems like she was stepping on broken glass."

"A form of torture?" Morgan asked.

"Unlikely." Reid said.

"Leah was found with virtually no blood left in her body," the medical examiner said.

* * *

"What was Mary like?"

Mrs. Houges shrugged, tears rolling down her face.

"She was a good girl." She started looking at the two agents in front of her. "She was always helping around the house. She loved to clean and cook whenever I needed the help."

"Was your daughter very social?" Prentiss asked. Mrs. Houges nodded.

"She had a lot of friends at school. And the neighborhood. She would often have parties in the back yard with some of her closest friends."

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your daughter?" Rossi asked. She looked confused.

"Well, Mary used to have a friend who was a few years older than her. They had a bit of a falling out a year or so ago. But I don't think she would want to hurt Mary."

"Can we have a name?" She nodded a yes.

"Her name is Vanessa George."

* * *

"Mrs. Smith. We're with the FBI. Can we ask you a few questions?" The older woman nodded a yes, opening the door for the agents. JJ and Hotch walked into the house. The woman lead them over to the couch.

"Can you tell us about Leah?"

"Leah and her little sister came to live with me about 2 years ago, when their parents were killed by a drunk driver." She started. "Leah was a good person. She had good grades, very humble, very kind. She was honest about everything, and even if someone were rude to her, all she could do was smile and be nice."

"Did she have a lot of friends? A group that she would hang out with?" JJ asked. Mrs. Houges shook her head no.

"She didn't really fit in at her school or the neighborhood. She may have had a friend or two. But I never got to meet them."

"Do you know of any one that would have a grudge against Leah? Or someone that would want to hurt her at all?" Hitch questioned.

"I'm sorry, I don't." The woman said, wiping her eyes of tears. The two agents looked to each other.

* * *

"What can you tell us about your daughter?"

Mr. and Mrs. Soyur sat in front of them.

"Valery kind for the most part. Sometimes she would say something mean or rude and not even realize it. She had a lot of friends. She was very popular at school."

"What was her social life like?" JJ asked then. Mr. Soyur shrugged.

"Well, she went to every party she was invited to, held a lot of parties here. Whenever we did see her she was always talking about a new friend she had, and how they were going shopping. She was what you would call a social butterfly."

"Was there anyone that night want to hurt your daughter?" Hotch asked. Mrs. Soyur broke down in tears.

"I don't know. We were always too busy, and she never talked to us about that kind of stuff."

* * *

"From what we got, Mary was a girl next door kind of person. Her dad died when she was seven," Rossi said.

The team had regrouped back at the sheriff station, and was going over the facts.

"Leah Smith did not have a lot of friends. She lived in a rougher part of the town. Both of her parents were killed two years ago." Hitch said.

"Valery was rich and popular. Both of her parents are alive." JJ added.

"What did you three find?" Hotch said turning to said three people.

"Valery had been overdosed with sleeping meds." Valentine said.

"And Mary was poisoned with everyday household chemicals." Morgan said. "Leah was cut by broken glass. Her Achilles tendons were cut and she passed out before bleeding to death."

Hotch's phone rang. He pulled it out, answering it. The team waited in silence. Hotch turned back to them.

"There's been an abduction."

* * *

 **And end chapter two! I know it's a bit of a filler, and I didn't reveal more about Valentine, but I want to avoid cliches and not focus entirely on her.**

 **Please tell me what you think so far, and I'll do my best to update before the weekend!**

 **kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about not updating for a few days.**

 **Okay umm… this chapter is a bit short, and is mainly dialogue. So, sorry.**

 **I checked the story stats this morning, and guess what?! Almost 200 views! Like, WOW! You dudes are the best!**

 **I don't have a lot else to say….**

 **Oh.**

 **Guest: Oh okay. I thought you said that you didn't continue to read it. Silly me. The reason I chose skinny jeans is because: 1. it's what most women wear, 2. it was the only thing I could really think of. To be honest, this character is not really based on me. In reality, I look nothing like this character, and I normally don't wear skinnies. But, I'm working on developing my character to make her less Mary Sue-ish (does that make any sort of sense?) But thanks for the review!**

 **Please continue to review and favorite and follow and whatever!**

 **Warning: this chapter has a lot of crying and emotional people. You have been warned...**

* * *

"Sixteen year old Lola Capelletti, reported missing by her older sister. She didn't go to her swim meet and wasn't answering any of her calls or texts. Last seen at the track at the high school." JJ said.

"Any known connection with the others?" Valentine asked.  
"None that we know of."

"Call Garcia. We need every bit of information on the four girls." Hotch said. Morgan dialed for Garcia on his mobile.

"Oracle of Quantico. Speak of you deign to hear truth."

"Hey mama. We need you to find everything about the four victims. Schools, clubs, anything they were involved in."

"Anything for you my big chocolate dream."

"Penelope, you're on speaker."

"...Alright. Anything else, my lovelies?"

"Also pull up anything on a girl named Vanessa George." Prentiss added.

"Okay will do."

"Thanks baby girl." Garcia hung up.

"Who's Vanessa George?" Valentine asked, turning to Emily.

"She's the girl that Mrs. Houges told us about." She answered. Valentine nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Vanessa George?"

A girl in all purple with black hair turned around to see three agents. Her cheer practice had just ended, and had been walking back to the gymnasium.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm agent Morgan. This is Dr. Reid, and this is Dr. Virgo. Were with the FBI."

"What happened? Wait, is this about Mary Houges?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I was told that she was...found dead two weeks ago." She said looking at the ground.

"What happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking." Reid said.

"We used to be friends, but I...I ended up cutting her off when she got to high school. My ego got to big and got in the way."

"Did you two ever fight?" Valentine asked.

"No...I mean one time I kinda blew up at her, and got really mad. But, as usual, she forgave me and moved on. I still feel horrible about it..." She finished, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Do you recognize any of these girls?" Morgan asked, handing her photos of Leah, Valery, and Lola. Vanessa wiped her eyes before answering.

"No. Never seen them." She said, a small bit of mascara running down her cheek.

* * *

"No sign of a struggle."

The rest of the team had went to the abduction sight at Oceanside High school.

"Maybe she knew the UNSUB. At least had trusted him." Prentiss said.

"Until we find some sort of connection between the victims, it's unlikely." Hotch said.

Sitting among the bleachers, was Lola's older sister, officers rapidly asking her questions.

"Someone needs to talk to the sister. JJ." Jenifer looked up, then nodded, making her way to the bleachers.

"Miss Capelletti?" The girl looked up, nodding her head. "I'm agent Jareau. I'm with the FBI."

"I'm Bella." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Was Lola acting differently recently?"

"No...I don't know." Bella said, burying her face in her hands. JJ put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Its okay, take your time. Now, did she normally go for a run before swimming?"

"Yeah. She sometimes would be a little late to a practice, but she would never miss a meet. She would come out here before swimming, and just run until she had to change."

"Did she run alone?"

"Usually. I did once with her, but I got too worn out. She on the other hand could run for hours, as long as..."

"As long as what?"

"Her inhaler. She needs it when she exercises, and every four to six hours." Bella began to cry harder.

"Does she always have it with her?"

"Yeah. She keeps it in her bag, but sometimes she takes it off and leaves it on the bleachers. Oh god... She wanted me to run with her today. I should've gone with h-her! This is all my fault!" Bella continued to cry into her hands. JJ rubbed her shoulder in reassurance. Rossi came over, with a red draw string bag in his hands.

"Miss Capelletti? Did this belong to your sister?" He said holding it up. Bella looked up. She nodded a yes, tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey baby girl. What do you have?"

"Okay, so I ran the girls names under any sort of file. Not much in common, but they all took voice lessons and were all in the same competition two years ago held in Old Orchard Beach."

"Did that have the same teacher?"

"Sadly, not all of them. But, Leah and Lola did. They both took free vocal classes at the community center with Tiana Green. Valery and Mary took different private lessons. Valery was with Diana Zayles, and Mary was with Carlotta Lawrence. And I will be sending you all the information."

"Thanks baby girl." He hung up.

"She is fast." Ventine said out loud, surprised. Morgan and Reid laughed a little.

"That she is."

* * *

 **And end chapter tres! It seems more and more like a filler the more I read it! I'm so sorry!**

 **Umm.. yeah that's about it.**

 **Kisses!**


	4. Author's Note

**Heya everyone!**

 **Just to let you know, I won't be able to update for about three to four days. I'm going on a trip to see family, and I can't bring my laptop because the screen is cracked and requires a monitor. So…yeah. But hopefully by then, the next chapter will be super long-ish. At least I hope so!**

 **Yeah that's it! Just wanted to tell you guys in advance.**

 **Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So sorry about the delayed update (again)! I went on a break for three days to see my mother, and thought I would be able to update when I got back. I was oh-so obviously wrong. Turned out we were planned to go on another vacation the following friday, and I hadn't packed. At all. Plus I was pet sitting for a friend, so...yeah. BUT, I remembered to write while on the next vacation, and this chapter is a bit longer. I think like about 1,500 words. Not a lot, but more than usual.**

 **Enough of my rambling!**

 **Guest: Oooooh okay! I'll be sure to keep that factoid in mind. Thank you!**

 **Bubblegum boss: hehe thanks!**

 **Thanks to everyone that puts up with my unusual updates and continues to read! You dudes are total awesome-sauce!**

 **Please continue to review, follow, favorite, and stuff!**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up for now so you can read and enjoy...**

* * *

"Are there any security cameras near the track?"

"There is one camera on the main building over looking the track. There's another one attached to a light post neat to the bleachers."

"Can we get a look at them?" Valentine asked.

"Sure thing." The school grounds keeper lead the three to the main office. Behind the tall counter were eight monitors, the screens sectioned off into fourths. Thirty two cameras.

"Okay. So, the school ended at three thirty. And her swim meet was and hour later at four thirty. So try going back to three forty with the footage at the track."

"Alright." The three watched as the footage backed up.

"So there's Lola running the track. Fast forward a bit." Morgan said. The man running the computer nodded, speeding up the picture. They watched closely.

"Stop." Valentine said. The from froze. On the screen, Lola had stopped running and appeared to be talking to someone on the other side of the fence. "Now plat in normal speed."

The footage continued, almost immediately Lola skipped off screen towards the person she was talking to.

"Switch to the other footage. Maybe it was able to get an image of our UNSUB."

The man at the computers switched to the other footage instantly. It skipped ahead to Lola running then stopping. A person came onto the screen.

"Right there." Valentine said, almost too loudly. "But of course he covered his face."

"What's he holding?" Reid asked.

"It looks like...a keyboard maybe?" Valentine half answered.

"We need to send this to Garcia. See what she can do." Morgan said.

* * *

 _Back at the station..._

* * *

Reid began to create a geographic profile. Valentine and Morgan had been going over the details of the case. Valentine looked up briefly at the other doctor. He had been creating all sorts of points and areas on the map. His hands were flying everywhere, but his mind seemed to be in his own world. He mumbled something to himself. She leaned over to Morgan.

"He's really in the zone right now." She whispered.

"This happened sometimes."

"Huh." Was all she could say before Reid came back down to earth.

"Our UNSUB probably lives in this area," she started, pointing to a circled section. "And also likely has his on form of transportation, considering the abduction sights and dump sights are pretty widely spread out."

"Good job, Pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Wait, never mind. Morgan, did Garcia get back to you yet?" As the words left her lips, his phone vibrated. She scoffed. "Speak of the devil."

"You're on speaker." Morgan said, setting the phone on the table.

"Okay so, I couldn't get a clear view of the UNSUB, but you were correct about the keyboard." Valentine smirked. "So I ran a list of all local pianists, or anything of the sort, and I have a list of about eighty three. Help me narrow it down."

"He probably works as a piano accompaniment for vocal studios or lessons." The two men looked over at her. "Well considering the connection is that they were at a singing competition, its likely he met them though the music world."

"Oh you are good, newbie. That leaves me with seventeen names." Valentine looked slightly taken aback at the name she was given, but quickly dismissed it. "I'll take a look through our new list and get back to you asap."

"Thanks , baby girl."

"What time is it?" She mumbled to herself. She looked at her watch, her eyes widening. "Dios mío..."

Valentine took a drink from her coffee cup, distressed to find only a bit left. "No more coffee" she said in a whisper.

"How much do you need? You've already had at least four cups by now."

"On average, hmm...maybe five or six. If you were to give me a blood test, I would be espresso positive."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at her unintended humor.

"Why so much?"

"I never get enough sleep, so I end up needing a lot of caffeine to stay awake in the mornings. But right now, it is late and I haven't slept for, I don't know, say twenty one hours give or take."

"Can you just not sleep?"

"Not that. I was just was too nervous to sleep the other day." she said, continuing to read over the files.

* * *

Valentine sat on the queen bed. She was sitting with her legs twisted across, propped her back against the headboard reading a book. Don Quixote, to be exact, in the original language. She had read this book at the least six times, but the tales of the delusional man and his sidekick never seemed to bore her.

Her phone vibrated on the pillow in her lap. She quickly picked it up, answering.

"Dr. Virgo."

"Valentine? It's Monica." The voice on the other end said.

"Monica! Oh hi. Sorry, I've just been used to answering like that."

"Is this a bad time or..."

"No, no. Its fine. I'm just," she yawned suddenly. "...tired. First day on the new job, and I've had at least eight things of coffee."

"That's a lot. Even for you. By the way, you still haven't told me what this new job is. Mom has been bugging me for the past week about it."

"Monica... I told you that I would explain the job when the whole family comes over to my place again."

"That's not for... A month."

"Your point?"

"We're worried about you. Especially mama. You know Karmen Diaz?"

"Our second cousin, twice removed. Yeah."

"Ella piensa que...She's convinced your doing drugs." Monica said with laughter in her voice.

"¿Que? Ella as loca. An' everybody knows that." Valentine bit her tongue, as to not wake up anyone in the neighboring rooms from laughing. "Monica, not to be rude but I am busy, is there a reason you called?"

"Yes. Your two nieces want a bedtime story." Valentine smiled.

"That I can do."

"Aunt Cupid!" Two high pitched voices squealed.

"Baby Angel, Sofìa! How are you two?"

"We're good!"

"I was told that you two are in search for a story?" She asked. Valentine heard several variations of the word yes. "What kind of story for tonight? A fairytale perhaps?"

"The one where the little mermaid is caught by pirates who cut her hair to sell to a witch!"

"The one where Snow White gets super powers from the poisoned apple and saves the kingdom from the evil queen!"

Valentine listened to her two nieces argue over which story to be told. Her mind was starting to wonder back to the case the team had been working on. 'What could these four girls have that makes them targets?' She thought to herself. 'They don't look alike. They go to different schools. The only thing in common is a vocal competition, but why them?"

"...modern day princess." At that moment, Valentine snapped out of her thoughts in realization.

"Baby Angel, Sofìa. Can I call you two back in a few minutes? Something happened."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Cupid."

Valentine hung up, reaching for her tablet. She scrolled through until she found the case files. Finding it, she opened it looking though the photos. Her eyes widened. Franticly, she opened Google, typing words faster than you could say cherry pie.

After a minute or two of pacing around the room doing on the fly internet searching, she leaped to reach her phone.

"Hey Morgan? I think I may have found the connection."

* * *

"So, please try to have a bit of faith in me as I try my beat to explain this." Valentine said. It was early on the morning now, and she was trying to explain her theory of the victims connection. "Though the victims look nothing alike, our UNSUB does have a type. Mary Houges, petite pale fourteen year old girl with short black hair. Found wearing a yellow skirt and blouse with dark red lipstick. Leah Smith, skinny, blonde and seventeen years old. Found in a blue dress. Valery Soyur. Thin and sixteen years old. Blue eyed blonde hair high school dream. Found dressed in a pink long sleeve." She took a breath before continuing. "My nieces called me last night wanting a fairy tale read to them. They kept talking about princesses, and being me my mind wandered off, and then it hit me. Snow White. Cinderella. Sleeping Beauty." Valentine said, pointing the the photos of the victims. "And the way that they had been killed fits in with the story. Mary Houges had been poisoned. Leah Smith had cuts from glass. More specifically, glass slippers. Valery Soyur had been put to sleep."

"Our UNSUB is trying to recreate fairy tales. The killings are an accident. He thinks he's their prince"

* * *

 **Okay, like I said it's long-ish. But not much. Sorry.**

 **Hopefully this chapter made up for the days that I was off-line.**

 **Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 sorta

This story is going to be re-written. Like the whole thing. Plot is going to be adjusted and much better character. Please keep in mind that I originally wrote this when I was like thirteen, and this story has been brewing in the back of my mind with better ideas. I'm probably also going to give it a new title. So, this story will be taken down once I get the re-written version up, just check my profile occasionally to see if I post it. I should have it done soon! Thank you to anyone for sticking with this story!

-Spirit of Imagination


End file.
